HOY NO SOY EL YO NORMAL
by CieloCriss
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la ansiedad que vive en izzy, lo impulsa a tener nuevas experiencias?... descúbrelo en este cómico relato, en donde Koushiro Izumi teminará haciendo cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado... bueno, el alcohol cambia a la gente, no?
1. Default Chapter

  
HOY NO SOY EL YO NORMAL  
  
  
Últimamente había estado muy deprimido, eso era normal en él, pero en esta ocasión era más difícil para él ocultar sus sentimientos.  
Toda su vida (bueno, casi toda) la había vivido evadiendo su realidad con máquinas y acertijos, sus problemas en cambio seguían enterrados, en lo más profundo de su corazón.  
  
Izzy siempre terminaba descubriendo la mayoría de las cosas que curioseaba, su notable inteligencia le ayudaba (sin duda alguna), pero el haber descubierto que era adoptado fue la peor desgracia que pudo ocurrirle; debe ser difícil enterarte tras una puerta que tu actual realidad no existe, debió ser terrible pasar noches de insomnio y pesadillas en donde surgían las cuestiones ¿mis verdaderos padres me abandonarían? ¿O murieron?... ¿me amaban?.... esas incógnitas eran complicadas y él sabía que la única forma de resolverlas era enfrentado a sus actuales padres, a los señores Izumi; después de un tiempo lo hizo y descubrió que sus padres habían muerto, entonces lo único que le quedaba aceptar su destino y conformarse.  
  
El día de hoy se encontraba bastante melancólico, una extensa ansiedad parecía dominarlo "Creo que eso de la adolescencia me está afectando" dijo para sí mismo mientras abría su correo electrónico de forma mecánica.  
- Hay un correo de Mimi - dijo - espero no sea otra de esas cadenas triviales.  
El título decía "Sorpresa a mis digiamigos", le dio clic al documento y leyó lo siguiente:  
"Hi, queridos amigos; este es solo un recadito en donde les informo que a mi padre lo transfirieron de nuevo a Odiaba, nos trasladaremos de inmediato por eso llegaremos mañana mismo.  
  
Los quiere y extraña: MIMI"  
  
- ¿Mañana mismo?, me parece algo muy apresurado.. pero la verdad es que nunca he entendido bien a la familia de Mimi.  
El teléfono sonó de repente, Koushiro solo escuchó el sonido que causaba el aparato pero no tenía intenciones de levantar la bocina y contestar la llamada.  
  
**Al otro lado de la Casa**  
- Buenas noches, habla Izumi - dijo la madre de Izzy con su habitual amabilidad.  
- Ah, hola Sra. Izumi  
- Pero si eres tu, Taichi.. espera un momento, en unos instantes te comunico con Izzy.  
- En realidad quería charlar con usted, señora... - la voz del joven Yagami se oía penosa - es que quería pedirle un favor.  
- Dime de que se trata - dijo la Sra. muy divertida por el tono de voz del amigo de su hijo.  
- Quería saber si le da permiso a Izzy de pasar la noche en mi casa, lo que pasa es que mis padres van a salir de urgencia con mis abuelos y mamá dice que no soy lo suficiente responsable para cuidar la casa y a mi hermana... (no se de donde saca eso mi madre, ya tengo 17 años!!)  
La Sra. Izumi sonrió, el que su hijo saliera de la cueva (o sea su habitación) era conveniente, seguro que Tai haría que Izzy se sintiera mejor.  
- Creo que no hay problema - dijo la dama - también debo agradecer esta invitación que le haces a Izzy, últimamente no parece alegrarse con nada.  
- Mmm, eso ya lo había notado - (si como no) - jaja, bueno, lo esperamos, ya tengo que colgar!.  
- Si, nos vemos.  
  
La amable ama de casa caminó pausadamente hacia en cuarto del joven, a ella no le gustaba interrumpir al niño genio, tener diálogos con el pelirrojo era difícil, ella siempre temía decir algo que pudiera herirlo, pero aún así le rompía el corazón verlo tan deprimido. Tocó suavemente.  
- Izzy ¿Puedo pasar?  
- Adelante madre - dijo mientras apagaba a su amado aparato - ¿Pasa algo, madre?  
- Habló Tai, quiere que vayas a pasar la noche en su casa porque sus padres salieron y necesita compañía.  
- ¿en serio? - indagó serio - es extraño que me llame a mi  
- yo no le veo lo extraño, son muy buenos amigos ¿no?  
- Pues.... supongo que sí; Alistaré mis cosas.  
  
--  
¡Ding-Dong!  
- Ah!!, eres tu Izzy, ¡qué bueno que llegaste!  
- Hola Kari - dijo Koushiro de forma cortés.  
- Es un alivio que vengas a casa para ayudarnos, la última vez Tai incendió el baño.  
- ¿el baño? ¿cómo hizo eso?  
- No lo se - agregó Hikari inocentemente.  
"JEJE, lo más probable es que Tai fume y esconda su vicio.... aunque parece un chico sano, de todas formas no se me ocurre otra teoría que explique el incendio de un baño"  
El pelirrojo no lograba comprender como los adolescentes de hoy caían en vicios, él incluso era un vicioso en la tecnología.  
- Hola Izzy - gritó Tai desde su alcoba, Kari y Koushiro se acercaron.  
- Tai, ¿qué haces?  
- Acabo de recibir una llamada de Matt - dijo el mayor de los Yagami mientras se cambiaba de ropa - al parecer aprovechó la ausencia de su viejo y organizó una fiesta en su departamento ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo!! Oh.. ¿No quieres ir? - agregó mientras miraba a su amigo con ojos de súplica.  
"Claro que no quiero ir, idiota" pensó Izzy mientras lo miraba misteriosamente "Odio tener que socializar cuando no estoy de humor; pero creo que no daré una negación ya que el pobre parece muy entusiasmado con la idea de asistir"  
- ¡Hermano, yo quiero ir!!  
- Oh, lo siento, eres muy pequeña para esa clase de fiestas.  
- ¡Pero solo tengo dos menos que Izzy!! - gritó molesta por la decisión de su hermano mayor.  
- Mira Kari, en esa fiesta irán universitarios Rockeros, ni siquiera estará allá TK. Lo que si puedo hacer es llevarte a casa de Miyako, ahí ustedes podrán hacer su propia fiesta ¿qué dices?  
- Mmm, de acuerdo - contestó no muy convencida.  
- Pero Tai ¿Qué dirán tus padres?  
- Ellos no tienen porqué enterarse. - guardó silencio unos momentos, parecía analizar algo - miren - volvió a decir - éste es el plan... llevaremos a Kari con Miyako y los demás, tu yo nos vamos con Matt y cuando regresemos pasamos por Kari y llegamos antes del amanecer, ¿Verdad que soy GENIAL? - dijo halagándose y sonriendo de forma idiota - parece que también saco ideas inteligentes.  
- Pero no traigo ropa adecuada - replicó Izzy buscando pretexto.  
- Yo puedo prestarte algo - agregó Tai mientras empezaba a esculcar su closet - deja ver...  
- ¡Pero soy mucho más chico que tu!  
- Aquí está ¿ves?, esto es perfecto para ti, a buena hora la abuela se equivocó de talla al darme mi regalo de cumpleaños.  
- Pues, si tu lo dices - replicó el pelirrojo mientras miraba angustiado su extravagante vestuario.  
  
--  
  
El trayecto no fue largo y después de dejar a la pequeña Yagami (tenía entonces 14 años, por lo que no era TAN pequeña) llegaron a casa de Yamatto Ishida.  
La puerta la abrió un extraño, el inquilino sonrió babosamente , parecía estar ebrio.  
  
- Hey Matt!!, aquí hay unos - anunció solemnemente.  
Yamatto se acercó, su rostro parecía preocupado, pero al ver a sus amigos pareció iluminarse.  
- Tai, Izzy ¡que bueno que llegan!, pasen - el semblante de Matt no era alegre, parecía estar molesto.  
A lo lejos pudieron distinguir la agraciada figura de Sora, ella corrió hacia ellos al verlos, tras Sora veía Joe Kido.  
- ¡¡Chicos!! - dijo Sora cariñosamente - ¡que gusto el verlos!!, en verdad necesitamos su ayuda.  
  
La música estaba excesivamente alta, Koushiro renegó interiormente "como pueden llamar a esto Diversión", analizó su entorno, había por doquier jóvenes con sus novias acariciándose, ebrios bailando y realizando estupideces, rockeros alucinando con sus guitarras eléctricas y distorsionando el sonido.... también había grupos de amigos dialogando y riendo; el pareció intimidarse ante tal cuadro y decidió ir a esconderse un rato al baño.  
- Voy al sanitario - gritó hacia los antiguos elegidos, pero sus amigos no lo escucharon.  
-  
- ¡Qué buena fiesta! - dijo Tai  
- no seas estúpido, Tai - replicó Matt -esta fiesta está fuera de control, hicieron un desastre y además se han robado algunas botellas de sake y tequila, que mi papá cuidaba celosamente porque son sus favoritas.  
- ¿tequila? ¿Qué es eso? - indagó Taichi  
- es una bebida extranjera... de México, creo.  
- ¿De donde Dices??  
- Olvídalo, cerebro vacío!!  
- ¿A quién llamaste así, Matt? - alegó enojado.  
- ¿A quién crees, bestia? - contestó el rubio; la típica disputa entre amigos estaba a punto de iniciar  
- ¡Ya basta los dos! - dijo Sora interponiéndose; al ver la acción de la chica los dos aceleraron el ritmo de sus corazones y callaron.  
- También han roto muchas cosas - agregó Joe - y lo peor es que Matt acaba de recibir una llamada de su padre en la cual le informa que ya viene de regreso.  
Tai pareció pensar algo.  
- supongo que eso quiere decir que estamos en problemas - dijo como resultado de sus pensares.  
- Claro bobo- dijo Matt - tenemos que pensar en algo que los corra, yo.. ya no se qué ¡nada funciona!  
  
**Mientras en el Sanitario**  
  
Izzy se había encerrado en el baño, tomó asiento en la taza del inodoro y comenzó a reflexionar "Me siento muy extraño, como si fuera un bicho raro entre todos los presentes... nunca me había sentido así porque aunque socializar no es mi especialidad puedo adaptarme a las situaciones; pero hoy no me siento con ánimos de hacerlo..... tengo demasiada ansiedad.  
--- Amistad ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso tengo yo amigos?, Amor ¿Puedo dar amor? ¿Soy amado? ¿Habrá alguien que me sepa decir el significado de esa palabra?.... quien sabe. Ojalá pudiera tener la suficiente valentía y Coraje como para expresar mis sentimientos y confiar en alguien; también debe ser agradable el ser sincero y tener pureza, pero sobre todo creo que me hace falta una luz que me de esperanza---" sonrió irónico, sin darse cuenta había hablado de los emblemas de digimundo.  
- ¿Qué estará haciendo Tentomon?? - se cuestionó.  
  
El desvió su oscura mirada, en el lavabo había una extraña botella verde con la foto de una planta desconocida, también había un logo que decía "Tequila-Macho"  
- ¿Tequila - Macho?, eso parece una bebida alcohólica, ¿qué hace aquí?  
Tomó la botella en sus manos y la observó detenidamente, por alguna rara razón él sentía la necesidad de beberla ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo si todos los jóvenes lo hacían?; entonces sonrió y se dijo "tal vez ya se que puedo hacer para mejorar mi ánimo, sino al menos tendré una nueva experiencia"  
Con gran determinación abrió el objeto y comenzó a beber aquel alcohol etílico, como no le agradó el sabor decidió tragarse rápido aquella embriagante sustancia ¡gran error beber rápido!, el niño genio no tenía idea de las consecuencias.  
  
--  
(media hora después)  
- Es imposible sacar a estos tipos de tu casa Matt. - dijo Joe - no hay cosa que no hemos intentado.  
- Al parecer ni a tu padre le temen - replicó Sora mientras recordaba que Tai y Matt se habían disfrazado del Sr. Ishida para espantar a los "invitados"  
- ¡Creo que tengo una idea! - dijo Tai.  
- Espero esta vez sea algo coherente - agregó Joe  
- Si, eso de la invasión de abejas que inventaste fue ridículo  
- Ya lo se, pero al menos el chico que es alérgico a las abejas se fue - entonces rió, respiró y prosiguió - solo obsérvenme.  
Matt cubrió sus azules ojos con sus manos, sabrá Dios que iba a inventar esta vez su coetáneo.  
Tai chifló muy fuerte y por un momento todos los invitados voltearon a verlo.  
- ¡HEY CHICOS, ME ACABAN DE INFORMAR QUE EL LA CASA DE... DE... YAMAZAKI HAY UNA FIESTA EN PISCINA!! ¡TODOS INVITADOS, Y LO MEJOR ES QUE HABRÁ BEBIDA Y CHICAS EN BIKINI GRATIS!  
En un instante el pequeño departamento quedó desalojado de indeseados, Yamatto respiró aliviado, el plan había resultado.  
- ¡qué ingenioso eres Tai! - dijo Sora sonriendo, Taichi se ruborizó.  
- Ahora tenemos que limpiar este desastre - agregó Joe con su típico pesimismo -Cielos, no terminaremos en siglos!!, por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a Izzy?  
- Es verdad, no está - replicó el Rubio.  
- Yo no había notado su ausencia.. seguro que si él hubiera estado aquí hubiéramos sacado a esos tipos más rápido. - dijo Taichi, con sus cabellos alborotados.  
- El pobre debió haberse asustado con tanta gente y ruido - dijo la única dama presente.  
En instantes se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, alguien debió estrellar la puerta del baño.  
- Pero Sora... yoo no me intimido con Nada!!!.  
La voz que escucharon los amigos parecía ser la de Koushiro, ellos giraron sus cabezas y permitieron que sus ojos captaran a Izzy tambaleándose y riendo, en su mano izquierda llevaba una botella vacía.  
Los ojos de los jóvenes elegidos se agrandaron debido al asombro.  
- ¿Izzy? - preguntó Joe paralizado.  
- ¿Qué quiere, superior? - contestó el pelirrojo mientras miraba a sus amigos de forma estúpida, estaba demasiado ebrio - Oigan muchachos ¿A dónde se fueron las bestias?   
- ¿las bestias? - preguntó Sora.  
- Si!!, esas bestias.. mmmm, creo que se fueron ¡que bueno!, me daban asco con sus trivialidades   
Los ademanes de Izzy eran bastante graciosos y expresivos (al contrario de su personalidad), pero aunque Matt, Tai, Joe y Sora podían reír por horas viéndolo, su asombro era mayor.  
- Matt...  
El joven Ishida se acercó al oír ese llamado.  
- ¿Qué estuviste tomando, Izzy?  
- ¿Yo???, ¿Tomando???, ¡IMPOSIBLE!, pero te diré que una de las bestias (con eso de bestias se refería a los invitados) intentó beber el contenido de este envase y YO lo rescaté!!  
- Dame esa botella - dijo Matt mientras trataba de arrebatársela.  
Sora Sonrió, Izzy resultaba verse muy lindo estando borracho. Tai se acercó a Izumi y lo sentó en un sofá.  
- No puedo creer que mis ojos te vean ebrio - dijo riendo como loco - pareces cambiar demasiado.  
- La materia suele transformase - dijo sabiamente Izzy - Y ahora que estamos puros elegidos "hip" les propongo jugar a los DIGIMONS  
- ¿Qué dices? - gritó histérico Joe - No!!, en este momento la casa de Matt es un desastre y hay que ayudarlo ¿entiendes??; francamente me asombra verte así, lo creo de Tai y Matt, pero el que Koushiro Izumi se embriague no es una buena señal - dijo alterado mientras limpiaba maniáticamente.  
  
Izzy puso una cara de perrito regañado, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sora y comenzó a llorar.  
- BUAAA!!, El superior Joe está decepcionado de mi!!  
Sora se sintió muy extraña puesto que Izzy no solía ser muy afectuoso cuando estaba cuerdo.  
- Sora ¿Tu no estás decepcionada de mi?, ¿Verdad que uno tiene que tener nuevas vivencias?  
- Eh... no, claro que no estoy decepcionada.  
  
Tai y Matt habían desaparecido momentos atrás, pero ya venían de vuelta, el joven Ishida traía en sus varoniles manos una cámara de video, como habían dicho, esto no pasaba todos los días, era una situación memorable!!. Izzy observó a sus amigos, se levantó de su asiento pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.  
- GENIAL! - gritó alegremente - ¡No me duele!  
- Claro que no, el alcohol es anestésico - agregó Joe  
- ¿Alcohol? Mmm, no entiendo, hablas como si estuviera ebrio - dijo Izzy poniéndose de pie nuevamente.   
Caminó hasta llegar a Tai y Matt, éstos estaban filmando sus actos, él pareció notarlo y levantó su mano de forma amenazante, entonces exclamó:  
- ¿Se están burlando de mi estado mental, verdad? - entonces lanzó un puñetazo hacia Tai pero junto en el momento de estamparlo en el rostro del chico se detuvo y comenzó a reír.   
- Izzy.. cálmate - murmuró su amigo q ue una vez fue el portador del Coraje.  
- ¡Es que quiero grabar mi propio Show! - entonces se puso frente a la cámara, agarró un florero y pareció darle la función de micrófono - "Hola, Soy Izumi Koushiro y voy a decir un reportaje sobre el digimundo; bueno empezaré diciendo que las bestias se fueron y los amigos que tengo más yo jugaremos a los digimons" - entonces calló por un momento, parecía reflexionar sus acciones - Vaya, estoy asombrado de las incoherencias que digo, pero ¿Saben algo, amigos?, me siento muy feliz y con mucha libertad.... lalalalalalalalalalalala  
- Tai, será mejor que llevemos a Izzy a tu casa y se de un baño para que se le baje el alcohol.  
- Matt tiene razón - argumentó Sora  
- ¡Pero yo no me quiero IR!!, ¡Quiero que hagan lo que YO quiero!  
Los chicos lo miraron incrédulos, Koushiro era demasiado voluble estando ebrio.  
- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? - indagó Sora (ella creía que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente a su amigo)  
- Vamos a jugar a los digimons, ya se los he dicho  
- ¿en qué consiste ese juego? - continuó Matt.  
- Es un juego muy sencillo mi querido músico, ¡Ejem! "Hip", se trata de... como se llama??... ah, si!... se trata de jugar a que somos nuestros digimon  
- O sea que tu serías Tentomon y yo sería Agumon ¿Verdad? - dijo Tai  
- Exacto, y el superior Joe sería esa simpática Foquita  
- Es Gomamon ¡ya lo sabes!  
- Si, pero tu te enojas fácilmente - Izzy volvió a caerse pero eso no lo detuvo, así que gateando se fue rumbo al balcón que había en la casa de Matt, se introdujo en él con intenciones misteriosas. - Sora, ven conmigo, Biyomon también vuela  
Hubo unos instantes de silencio.  
- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? - dijo Tai   
- ¡Oh no! Probablemente quiere saltar del balcón y volar como Tentomon - dijo Matt bastante asustado.  
Inmediatamente corrieron hacia el balcón y vieron como Izzy estaba a punto de saltar.  
- ¡No Izzy ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?!! - dijo Tai bajándolo con la ayuda de Joe.  
- Esto está fuera de control, puede lastimarse - inquirió la hermosa joven  
- ¡Muchachos, déjenme, así no se juega! - alegó molesto.  
Ágilmente se soltó y corrió adentrándose en el hogar de los Ishida, los elegidos lo siguieron, pero Izzy ya había abandonado la casa.  
- ¡Oh, no.. Debemos hallarlo!! - dijo el paranoico.  
- Adelántense , yo tengo que escribirle una nota a mi padre.  
- De acuerdo. No puede ir muy lejos porque no tiene bien sus cinco sentidos y caerá con frecuencia.  
- No perdamos más tiempo.  
  
Sora, Tai y Joe buscaban a su amigo pelirrojo incansablemente, entonces llegaron a un parque cercano y decidieron separarse para inspeccionar bien el lugar. (para ese entonces ya era muy de madrugada, pasaba de las 12:00 AM)  
- Debemos separarnos porque así será más sencillo hallarlo, aunque no me gusta la idea de que Sora vaya sola - había dicho Taichi (como buen lider...L)  
- Estaré bien chicos, el problema en estos momentos es Izzy.  
  
Cada uno tomó un camino distinto.  
Tai caminaba impacientemente, pero su borracho amigo de 16 años parecía haberse esfumado.  
- Izzy.. con un carajo!! ¿En donde estás?  
- Tai... ¿eres tu? "hip"  
- Ah, con que allá arriba estabas - dijo al verlo trepado en un gran árbol.  
- ¡Quiero ir al digimundo!!... y también extraño mucho a Tentomon - replicó Koushiro - Pero me veo estúpido jugando a ser él, los digimon son únicos  
- baja de ahí  
- No se como, tOdO mE Da VuEltaS... aunque me siento muy bien  
- ¿Qué te sientes bien? - "¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?" - Voy por ti, espera.  
  
El Exlider de los elegidos escaló sin problemas el árbol (debido a su agilidad) y se sentó en una rama cercana a la que ocupaba su compañero, el chico tenía un semblante raro.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - indagó   
- no lo se - agregó Izzy, pero al parecer decidió cambiar de plática - yo... quería decirte algo  
- Te escucho  
- Cuando yo soy el yo normal nunca digo cosas como éstas porque hay una barrera que impide que lo haga... la verdad es que no tengo muy desarrollado el concepto de amistad, pero te considero como un gran amigo  
Tai lo miró asombrado, Izzy había dicho lo anterior con una naturalidad que el mismo desconocía, después el pelirrojo le dio un saludo afectuoso, ese saludo provocó que el genio perdiera el control de su ser (o la estabilidad) y azotara en el suelo de cemento.  
- ¡Izzy!! - gritó Tai bajando con rapidez - ¿estás bien?  
- Estoy MUY bien, no duele ni poquito; jajajajajaja  
- Vas a ver que mañana si te va a doler.  
- ¿Mañana?, pero si mañana ya es hoy!  
- Es verdad, ya es de madrugada - "no entiendo como Izzy puede ser tan listo estando ebrio"  
- Tai.... También quiero decir que envidio tu Valentía; ojalá yo fuera valiente  
- Tu eres valiente, al menos eso creo yo.  
- Si si si ¡Yo soy valiente! Y tu eres un cabeza dura, jajajaja  
  
Matt había salido de su casa algunos minutos atrás, entonces se encontró con Tai e Izzy.  
- Tai, menos mal que lo encontraste  
- Si, pero ayúdame Matt que yo no lo puedo, el alcohol lo ha hecho más torpe.  
- ¿Cómo que torpe? - gritó Izzy tratando de defenderse - Suéltenme, yo puedo solo  
Pero por supuesto que en esos momentos no pudo mantenerse en pie solo y tuvo que irse apoyado en sus dos mejores amigos (por así decirlo, jaja)  
- Matt, Matt  
- ¿Qué quieres Izzy?, ya no grites - dijo Matt al borde de perder la paciencia.  
- Yo.. quería decir que tocas muy bien  
- Si tu lo dices - dijo exhausto - ¿Quieres hacerme un favor?  
- Nooo, porque ya se que el favor que quieres es que me calle; pero yo no quiero guardar silencio porque ya después no volveré a sentir esto  
- Como quieras - Matt miró como Tai se reía de la situación, al parecer el antiguo portador de valor era más tolerante a estas situaciones.  
- Matt, Matt  
- Y ahora qué, Izzy?  
- Pues, ya se que enfado; quería que supieras que te estimo, no entiendo mucho de sentimentalismos pero creo que así como Tai eres un gran amigo  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así en tu estado? - dijo Matt conmovido, escuchar a Izzy hablar sobre esos "asuntos" era algo rarísimo. - pero, gracias por decir eso, Izzy.  
- Oigan muchachos - volvió a comentar - díganme que se siente tener un hermano, siempre quise tener uno  
- Pues, es algo agradable.. con aspectos buenos y malos, yo tengo la cansada labor de proteger a Kari de rufianes que la pretendan, jeje.....no se que se siente Izzy, deja de hacer preguntas tan complicadas.  
- Si, ya me voy a callar, pero pensé que sería emocionante proteger a alguien como ustedes protegen a sus hermanos o en su defecto ser protegido  
El joven Izumi se soltó y se sentó en el suelo, miró a sus interlocutores de forma ingenua, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar, Matt suspiró.  
- hablando de Kari, creo que debo ir a llamarle por teléfono a casa de Yolei y contarle todo lo sucedido ya que tengo que pasar por ella; ahorita vengo.  
- Te apuras - dijo Matt ya que Izzy podía volverse incontrolable en cualquier momento.  
El moreno se alejó, entonces Koushiro miró a Matt.  
- Matt  
- ¿Si? ¿Qué te pasa ahora?  
- ¿Qué haces para gustarle a una chica?  
Yamatto se sonrojó inmediatamente.  
- Yo que se! ¿por qué me preguntas esto?  
- Porque tu tienes muchas fans, pero yo no tengo a una.. quisiera saber lo que se siente, debe ser imprevisto - sonrió irónico - De todas maneras es más interesante ver un concierto que interesarte por una computadora  
- Lo que yo creo es que luego encontrarás a alguien.  
- ..... Tal vez - el muchacho señaló algo - Es el Superior Joe  
- si, es verdad - dijo el rubio.  
Joe al ver a sus amigos aceleró el paso hasta llegar a donde se encontraban.  
- Qué bueno que los encuentro, ya era hora de que te halláramos Izzy.  
- Pero si yo no me he perdido - excusó   
- ¡Uyyy!, mi paciencia se agota  
- Silencio los dos - anexó Yamatto - Sora aún no aparece así que iré a buscarla; Joe, tu quédate cuidando a Izzy.  
- Pero Matt!!   
- Yo no quiero que el superior me cuide, no necesito niñero.. si quieres mejor te ayudo a buscar a tu "novia"  
- ¿Novia?? - indagó el joven Ishida rojo como tomate - no me cabe la menor duda que a cada segundo empeoras Izzy; luego vuelvo. (entonces Matt se retiró)  
El joven Kido, de 18 años tomó asiento cerca del ebrio, lo miró un momento e Izzy comenzó a reír.  
- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Izzy?  
- Es gracioso que Matt se ponga rojo  
- Me parece increíble el verte en este estado, la verdad es que jamás creí que harías algo como lo de hoy.... Escucha, no debes volver a ingerir tanto alcohol, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas neuronas se te habrán muerto ya?... además en muchas ocasiones las personas mueren por beber en exceso y...  
- Buaaaaa, ¡no siga Superior!  
- ¿Por qué me llamas "Superior"?, tu siempre me dijiste Joe!  
- Pero yo hoy no soy el yo normal  
- Déjate de tonterías y compórtate - dijo el mayor de los digielegidos, él estaba muy molesto puesto que había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre en la mañana y ahora parecía desquitarse indirectamente con su pelirrojo compañero, se sentía impotente al no poder enfrentar a su padre.  
- Joe - dijo Izzy de forma seria - tenía que decir que envidio tu Sinceridad, creo que es bueno expresar lo que tienes dentro.. ojalá pudiera hacer eso  
- Izzy.. yo..  
- Lamento haberte decepcionado, pero en realidad no me arrepiento de lo que hice  
Joe Kido sintió sinceras aquellas palabras, podría decirse que lo conmovieron y lo asustaron "Por Dios, creí conocer a ese chico" se decía "pero al parecer él es mucho más que un maniático de las computadoras.. las apariencias engañan". Entonces acomodó sus anteojos que resbalaban por su nariz "Pobre Izzy, no debo juzgar su acto, sino ayudarlo ya que soy el mayor, pero tampoco soy su padre para reprenderlo". Al volver a voltear hacia donde momentos atrás estaba el antiguo portador del conocimiento se dio cuenta de que su rojizo amigo ya había cambiado de sitio (Huyó!!!).  
- ¡Demonios, se me escapó!  
(En ese momento Taichi regresaba)  
- Hola Joe ¿Dónde están Matt e Izzy? - dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados.  
- Tai... he perdido otra vez a Koushiro.  
- Genial - agregó Tai en tono sarcástico.  
  
Koushiro trataba de correr pero era difícil hacerlo, las caídas eran frecuentes y aunque no había dolor físico empezaba a desesperarse, cada vez que se levantaba el mundo le daba vueltas.. eso era patético. Se refugió cerca del lago artificial del parque y decidió esperar a que se le pasara el mareo. No estaba pensando (algo extraño en él) y lograba emitir suspiros de ansiedad que vivían ocultos en su alma. Sora lo vio ahí sentado y fue a su encuentro (recordemos que ella aún seguía buscando).  
Izzy alzó su rostro y vio a su amiga.  
- Hola Sora, que gusto que vinieras a visitarme   
Sora lo vio más tranquilo, pero aún así juzgo que lo mejor sería entretenerlo hasta que alguien la encontrara.  
- ¿qué tienes?  
- Estoy mareado, también triste porque el Superior Joe está decepcionado de mi.  
"Ay Izzy, parece que sigues con lo mismo" pensó la mujercita.  
- Ah, comprendo. - dijo con cierta consideración usando un tono comprensivo.  
- ¡Soy un Idiota! - dijo entonces - ¿Verdad?  
- Claro que no, tu eres muy lindo e inteligente - contestó amablemente, de repente juzgó que le hubiera gustado tener un hermano menor como su interlocutor.  
- ¿En serio soy lindo?, eso no me lo habían dicho - dijo el joven recobrando la alegría y abrazando impulsivamente a la chica que una vez tuvo la cresta del amor.  
Izzy se recargó en el hombro izquierdo de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.  
- Yo te quiero mucho, Sora - dijo tierna e inocentemente, entonces se separó un poco de ella y sin darse cuenta, le besó los labios.  
Sora se turbó y estuvo a punto de lanzar al chico al lago o darle un golpe, pero no lo hizo, el beso robado había sido demasiado fugaz y parecía ser una muestra de afecto "inocente" . el joven volvió a abrazar a su amiga.  
- Gracias Sora - dijo con su normal cortesía usando su tono de voz de a diario.  
--  
- ¡Sora!, hey, miren chicos, allá está y con Izzy - gritó Joe  
- ¡Pero qué veo! - dijo el admirado Matt.  
- El malvado de Izzy la está abrazando!! - agregó el alterado Tai.  
  
Los celos se hicieron presentes en Tai y Matt ,claro que el primero los exteriorizaba y el segundo los disimulaba casi como un experto (tal vez también juzgó aquel acto como "inocente" puesto que Izzy no estaba nada cuerdo)  
- ¿Qué significa ÉSTOOOOOO????   
- Ya cálmate Tai, ayúdame a cargarlo, esto no significa nada, así que no cuestionen - dijo Sora ligeramente sonrojada.  
- Anda Tai - replicó Matt - ayudémosle.  
HIP HIP!!  
- No podemos llevarlo caminado, todavía tenemos que pasar por Kari y TK.  
- Pero Sora, Yo traigo auto ¿no recuerdan?  
- Es verdad Joe, ya eres mayor de edad, por tanto tienes licencia. J  
  
Cuando llegaron al auto subieron a Koushiro, éste con mucha calma examinó los objetos que traía en su mochila y sacó su teléfono celular, miró el aparato por largo rato. Matt y Tai subieron también en la parte trasera del auto y dejaron a Izzy atorado en el medio, Sora subió en el asiento del copiloto y lógicamente Joe al asiento del conductor.  
- ¿Qué haces, Izzy? - preguntó Tai  
- Estoy hablando por teléfono ¿qué no ves?... estoy llamando a los Estados Unidos.  
- ¿Qué???, quieres hablar con Mimi?  
- Adivinaste.  
---Ring, ring, rin---  
- Hello - contestó Mimi con su habitual alegría.  
- Hola Mimi   
La chica escuchó la contestación en japonés (aunque la verdad no se si Mimi sabe hablar inglés, pero supongo que si); esa voz le parecía conocida pero parecía estar distorsionada.  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó interesada.  
- ¿cómo, no me reconoces?... soy yo, pero hoy no soy el yo normal  
- ¿?.. tu voz suena como a... ¿Koushiro?  
- DIME IZZY - gritó alterado  
- ¡Por Dios!, te escuchas muy mal  
- Sora quiere saludarte  
- Ok - agregó Mimi bastante confundida.  
--  
- Habla Sora Takenouchi - dijo un poco seca, no estaba segura si en verdad Izzy hubiera marcado el número correcto.  
- ¡Sora, que gusto de oírte!... un momento!!, allá deben ser más de la 1 de la madrugada! ¿qué haces con Izzy a tan tarde hora?  
- Estoy con todos los muchachos, pero es una larga historia amiga.  
- Dime Sora-chan ¿qué le sucede a Izzy?  
- Tomó mucho alcohol en casa de Matt  
- ¿Está ebrio? Jaja, ¡Como quisiera ver eso!, quisiera creerlo pero no es sencillo de imaginar! Jajaja, oye, pásamelo ¿quieres?  
- Si, nos vemos, esta misma tarde ¿verdad?  
- Si - agregó Mimi  
Sora regresó el celular, compadeció a Izzy puesto que estaba gastando todo su dinero en esa llamada.  
- Hola, habla Izumi  
- Izzy, ¿en serio estás ebrio?? - pregunto carcajeándose, ella iría directo al asunto que le interesaba, no le gustaban los rodeos.  
- ¿Ebrio?? ¿yo?? ¡cómo crees, recuerda que soy casi un santo!, solo estoy mareado por culpa de las bestias que querían robarse el licor del papá de Matt, ¿Tu si me crees, verdad?  
- ....... jajajaja  
- Oye Mimi  
- Dime Izzy - Mimi parecía entretenida.  
- ¡Yo te quiero mucho!  
Joe frenó bruscamente y agudizó su oído como el resto de los presentes, pusieron más atención a las incoherencias de Koushiro.  
- ¿Qué dices?, ¡estás ebrio! - replicó bastante convencida.  
- Si no me crees te haré una promesa - dijo solemnemente - Prometo besarte en la boca cuando llegues a Odiaba  
Todos (claro que a excepción de él) lo miraron incrédulos, casi estallaron de la risa. Mimi sonrió triunfante, ya podía imaginarse la escena.. Izzy cuerdo estaría en grandes dificultades.  
- Es una promesa, amigo.  
La llamada se cortó, el crédito mensual para celular se agotó.   
  
-- Mientras tanto, en casa de Miyako (o Yolei) los nuevos elegidos había organizado una fiesta en pijamas, claro que con la llamada de Tai, se suspendería--  
  
- Es una lástima que tengamos que suspender la fiesta en pijama.. todo se puso en nuestra contra - dijo Daisuke.  
- Tal vez eso se deba a la mala organización que tuvimos, fue un evento improvisado - agregó el pequeño Iori.  
- Cambiando de tema - replicó Takeru mientras abrochaba una de las agujetas de sus tenis - ¿es verdad lo que nos has dicho sobre Izzy, Kari?  
- Eso es al menos lo que mi hermano dice - contestó la portadora de la luz - Tai dice que la fiesta de Matt fue un fraude y que Izzy está ebrio.  
- Eso suena muy raro - dijo Ken - pero debe ser cierto; pero no se desanimen, otro día nos organizamos mejor y hacemos una fiesta decente.  
- Tienes razón - dijo la chica con cabello púrpura - pero lo que es éstos momentos quiero es ver a Izzy ebrio - agregó impaciente.  
- Yo también quiero verlo - dijo Davis  
- Y yo - replicó el rubio Takaishi.  
- Mi hermano dice que Koushiro ebrio es otro  
  
--  
La puerta sonó de forma discreta "deben ser ellos" se dijo Iori mientras veía como su amiga Miyako iba a abrir. Matt saludó a la chica impacientemente, Yolei pudo ver tras el rubio a Sora y Tai tratando de cargar a Izzy (quien oponía resistencia).  
- Hermano!! - dijo TK mientras se acercaba (los demás lo imitaron), Matt saludó a su pequeño hermano con la mirada.  
- Kari, despídete, porque ya no podemos con este bribón.  
- ¿A quien llamas BRIBÓN? "hip" - gritó Izzy alterado.  
- Izzy, no grites, vas a despertar a los que duermen.  
- Ah, es cierto jajajajaja  
Todos miraron al transformado adolescente pelirrojo, en verdad parecía otra persona. Los ademanes que Izzy ofrecía eran sumamente graciosos pero no dejaban de ser superficiales.  
- Te hubieras quedado en el auto con Joe - regañó Matt.  
- Ya ves, te estás portando mal - dijo Sora con el tono de una madre que reprende a su hijo.  
- No, no, no; ya me voy a portar bien ¡lo juro!  
Koushiro caminó un poco apoyándose de las paredes y saludó al pequeño Cody.  
- Hola amigo - había dicho - ¡Qué niño tan serio!.  
El chico de 11 años permaneció en silencio y le saludó con una leve sonrisa.  
- Vaya! - volvió a decir Izzy - Te pareces a mi cuando era más chico  
Después miró a Ken, pero no lo miró de forma sencilla, parecía analizarlo.  
- El Digimon Kaiser - dijo de pronto - ¿o Ken?  
- Ken - dijo él  
- Ah, si... espero que cuando crezcas más te vayas de parranda conmigo para que dejemos nuestra personalidad diaria  
- ¿?? ..... - contestó ante tal ofrecimiento el misterioso Ken, también le sonrió al joven de ojos negros.  
Takeru y Daisuke decidieron saludarlo (querían saber que les diría a ellos). Koushiro les zangoloteó el cabello bruscamente y comenzó a reír de forma maníaca.  
- Ustedes dos son buenos amigos a pesar de todo - dijo afirmando - claro que la disputa por el corazón de mi amiga Kari Yagami sigue causando conflictos.... ustedes están como Tai y Matt con Sora.  
Davis se enrojeció por completo, TK pareció no tomar muy enserio las palabras de Izzy y le susurró al oído la siguiente cuestión.  
- ¿Qué se siente estar ebrio?  
- Mi amigo de la esperanza!!, eso no se pregunta porque yo no estoy EBRIO - contestó también en voz muy baja, Takeru sonrió ante tal respuesta.  
Después volvió a despeinar a los dos adolescentes de 14 años.  
- Nunca lo digo, pero la verdad es que los estimo - su voz cambiaba de seria a alegre muy rápido - Solo quería que el nuevo líder del coraje y mi amigo de la esperanza lo supieran  
El pelirrojo observó a Yolei y sonrió maliciosamente, caminó hacia la chica, le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.  
- A ti también te aprecio, Miyako  
Los antiguos elegidos (Matt, Tai, Sora y Joe) parecían estar impuestos a esas muestras de afecto que daba Izzy a las mujeres en esos momentos, no le prestaron mucha importancia, pero los demás se admiraron mucho.  
- ¡Oh, demonios! - dijo mientras se dejaba caer - ¡otra vez estoy mareado!  
  
--  
  
Ya habían llegado a casa de Tai, Koushiro Izumi había rogado todo el camino que no lo dejaran solo, por esa razón Sora, Joe, Matt y Tk (quien se había ido con su hermano para ayudarlo a arreglar la casa Ishida) dormirían con los Yagami.  
Izzy había evitado mencionar comentarios negativos de sus amigos y conocidos, eso creía él, pero probablemente lo que le hizo ver solo un enfoque positivo fue que en su vida diaria solo veía lo negativo de su existencia.  
---los varones intentaban bañarlo---  
- Escucha Izzy, por enésima ves te lo digo ¡Te tienes que bañar!!  
- ¡Pero si hoy ya me bañé!!! - alegó enojado  
- Entonces te tendremos que bañar por las malas  
- ¡Nooooo!, Matt, Tai, Superior, TK... yo.. no quiero que me bañen.  
  
Izzy terminó vomitando en el escusado (ya era hora de que vomitara ¿no lo creen?), entonces accedió a bañarse "él solo" puesto que se ensució.  
--  
- Nunca pensé que Izzy se pusiera así - dijo Hikari mientras hacía un tendido en su cuarto para Sora Takenouchi.  
- El pobre bebió una botella enorme de licor extranjero muy fuerte, él no tiene experiencia en eso y además bebió muy rápido, eso empeoró su situación.  
- Ya veo - dijo la linda Kari - Pero creo que si bebió fue por una razón ¿tendrá algún problema?  
- Tal vez - replicó Sora - él no es muy expresivo, nunca dice como se siente...  
- Pues a mi me parece que Izzy encierra un gran misterio - agregó la hermana menor de Tai.  
---toc toc---  
- Eh... chicas!! - dijo Taichi detrás de la puerta.  
- ¿Qué pasa Tai? - preguntó la mayor de las mujeres elegidas.  
- Ya terminamos de bañara a Izzy, ahora mismo está en mi alcoba, pero necesito que una de ustedes vaya a cuidarlo porque los muchachos y yo estamos improvisando camas en la sala.  
- Iré yo - dijo Kari - así Sora podrá cambiarse de ropa, puedes usar lo que te gusteJ!  
- Gracias Kari, si tienes dificultades con Izzy me avisas.  
- Si  
  
La chica portadora de la luz caminó hacia el cuarto de su hermano y tocó la puerta con un poco de timidez.  
- Izzy, soy Kari ¿Puedo pasar?  
- Si, por supuesto, es tu casa después de todo - contestó el genio bastante nostálgico.  
Kari se sentó a su lado y con su mirada extraña comenzó a observarlo, ella no tenía intención de hablar, no al menos que él lo hiciera..  
- El día de hoy he hecho muchos ridículos por el alcohol - dijo de repente con su típico acento - he mostrado facetas de mi mismo que hasta yo desconozco, pero hay muchas verdades en ese mar de incoherencias que dije hoy, Kari  
Kari no abrió su boca, al parecer el silencio del receptor era agradable para Izzy.  
- Una de esas verdades fue el decirles a los digielegidos lo mucho que los estimo... - hubo un corto silencio en la habitación desordenada - Tu no era la excepción Hikari, a ti también te quiero mucho... en tu interior brilla una luz maravillosa que hace su aparición cuando alguien la ocupa..... Oye Kari..  
- Dime Izzy  
- ¿puedo abrazarte?, solo será un momento  
La chica asintió nerviosa e Izzy le proporcionó un cálido abrazo, ella no pudo evitar enrojecerse ante tan agradable acto; pero también pudo sentir como Izzy temblaba y se aferraba a ella con fuerzas, parecía que algo lo atormentaba ¿Acaso un secreto??. Él le besó los labios dulcemente ; Kari se intimidó mucho más.  
- Muchas gracias  
- Yo... Izzy...  
El pelirrojo humedeció sus oscuros ojos con una velocidad asombrosa y se lanzó a una almohada para iniciar su llanto.  
  
- ¡Ya no puedo evitarlo! - gritó mientras estallaban sus emociones - ¡y menos en este estado de ebriedad!  
El oír los sollozos por parte del chico más serio e inexpresivo del grupo, hizo que los demás se fueran acercando; entraron a la habitación de Tai y vieron como Izzy lloraba amargamente y Kari trataba de consolarlo, se conmovieron. (en lo que cabe)  
- El alcohol siempre termina poniendo triste a la persona - dijo Joe.  
- Pero yo creo que aquí hay algo más - replicó Yamatto, los demás afirmaron con la cabeza.  
Koushiro notó que todos lo miraban, dejó de llorar (aunque hacía gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas) y pidió disculpas.  
- Lamento haber arruinado el día, muchachos..  
- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? - cuestionó Tai ingenuamente ignorando por completo la disculpa de Izzy.  
- Yo....  
- Tienes que confiar en nosotros Izzy, hoy me dijiste que me considerabas tu amigo, y los amigos hablan de sus problemas - dijo Matt un tanto seco (recordemos que él también no es bueno en esto de expresar sentimientos)  
- También dijiste que te gustaba mi sinceridad, yo quiero que tu seas sincero conmigo - replicó Joe.  
- Tu también puedes ser valiente, es cuestión de que confíes en la gente - agregó Tai.  
- Y puedes darle tu amor a los demás, no solo cuando te emborraches - continuó Sora.  
- Pero sobre todo tienes que darte cuenta de que esa Luz y esa Esperanza que buscas habitan dentro de ti - dijo Kari.  
- Eso es verdad "mi amigo del conocimiento" - terminó TK   
  
Izzy los miró de nuevo, "Es verdad" se dijo mientras los veía "si quiero cambiar deberé comenzar por confiar en la gente que está cerca de mi", el alcohol no parecía dominarlo por completo, pero su influencia seguía ahí, sonrió levemente y abrió su boca.  
- Cuando tenía muy pocos años de vida me enteré de que mi realidad no existía.... Escuché a mis padres tras una puerta y descubrí que era ADOPTADO  
Todos se impactaron por la noticia, pero guardaron silencio.  
- Desde entonces he vivido escondiendo todos mis sentimientos evadiéndome con la computadora  
- Oh Izzy, ¡Qué horrible!, debes haber sufrido mucho.  
- Mucho, Sora, y eso se debe a que no sabía la razón de mi adopción  
- ¿Ya la sabes? - preguntó TK de forma tímida.  
- Si... mis actuales padres, o sea los Sres. Izumi me dijeron la verdad hace 5 años; mis padres murieron cuando yo era bebé.... pero yo no se porqué siento éste vacío todavía... supongo que necesitaba decirle a alguien  
  
Izzy comenzó a llorar de nuevo y no tardó en quedarse dormido; sus amigos lo imitaron, pero evitaron hacer comentarios de lo sucedido.  
  
  
Fin de la primera parte.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Espero que este fanfic haya resultado agradable...   
n pienso hacer una segunda parte, así que espérenla pronto.  
  
  
Comentarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
(Este fanfiction está hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes y la historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores)  
  
  



	2. "La promesa"

HOY NO SOY EL YO DE SIEMPRE.  
  
  
Segunda parte: "La promesa"  
  
  
El día era ya muy notable, los rayos del sol habían invadido la habitación y lograban molestar al joven; él abrió sus negros ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar.  
"Me siento terriblemente mal" se dijo mientras trataba de levantarse "la cabeza va a explotarme y tengo el estómago tan revuelto como la mezcla de una licuadora".  
  
Izzy se sentía ante todo muy extraño, se incorporó lentamente y observó su alrededor detenidamente; Si... él recordaba haber tenido la intención de dormir en casa de Tai, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido "Recuerdo que cuando llegué a casa de los Yagami Tai me dijo que Matt nos invitaba a una fiesta...."  
- Buenos días, Koushiro  
Izzy miró como Kari y Takeru entraban con una bebida.  
- Hola muchachos - dijo sin comprender la sonrisa pícara de los chicos.  
- Toma - dijo TK ofreciéndole la bebida - Te la manda Joe, es para mejorar tu "cruda"  
- ¿Mi qué? ¿Joe? - preguntó  
Los dos adolescentes dueños de la esperanza y la luz rieron, Izzy volvió a mirarlos extrañado  
- ¿Cómo saben que me siento mal? - volvió a cuestionar, Kari y TK parecieron ignorarlo y salieron del cuarto de Tai.  
"Muy graciosos" mencionó, en su intento por recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior puedo remembrar ciertos sucesos ".... Recuerdo la fiesta de Matt.. esa botella de licor..."  
- ¡Por Dios! - dijo en voz alta un poco alterado - ¡Me bebí todo el contenido de la botella!! - se distrajo un momento mientras veía la bebida que Kari y TK le habían traído - Entonces lo más seguro es que me emborraché.  
- Eso fue justamente lo que hiciste - interrumpió Joe - y si quieres sentirte mejor tómate esa bebida que yo mismo preparé.. a mi hermano le funciona.  
- ¡Qué vergüenza! - dijo Izzy mientras se empinaba el líquido extraño - pero Joe ¿Qué haces en casa de Tai? ¿Por qué traes su ropa?  
- ¿Es que no recuerdas nada, Izzy?  
- No Joe, por favor dime - exclamó angustiado.  
- Lo que sucede es que te pusiste tan mal que Sora, Matt, TK y yo tuvimos que ayudar a Kari y Tai a cuidarte.  
- ¿En serio?- preguntó con su rostro curioso y a la vez preocupado - debí haber causado muchas molestias, en verdad lo lamento  
- Bah! - dijo Joe en su intento por animarlo - fue divertido en realidad, tu nunca sueles llamarme superior y cuando bebiste lo hiciste... pero creo que eso no importa mucho ¿verdad?; será mejor que duermas un poco.  
- ¿Y los demás?  
- Se han ido, Sora tenía que ir a casa, Matt al ensayo con su banda y Tai a su práctica matutina de fútbol soccer... Tk y Kari se encargarán de ti hasta que regrese Tai, nos veremos en el aeropuerto..  
- ¿Aeropuerto??, AH si, Mimi regresa hoy  
- Descansa Izzy  
  
Joe se retiró rápidamente, sentía la necesidad de estudiar un poco. Izzy en cambio se sentía muy mal, las nauseas y los mareos lo agobiaban, olía a alcohol.. eso lo asqueó.  
- Lo mejor será descansar un poco, como dice Joe; luego reflexionaré acerca de mis actos - cerró sus ojos, estaba incómodo, pero su cansancio fue mayor y lo fue venciendo el sueño.  
--  
- Ya llegué Kari, TK  
- Hola hermano, mamá habló y dijo que se retrazaron porque el abuelo tenía jaqueca.  
- Jeje, conozco a alguien que se siente peor que el abuelo ¿Cómo está Izzy?  
- Mmm, supongo que bien - dijo TK - lleva más de dos horas dormido desde la última vez que despertó.  
- ¡Qué envidia!, con el sueño que tengo también me gustaría estar tirado en la cama... en fin!, tengo que despertarlo porque tiene que ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa para ir al aeropuerto.  
- Es verdad, Izzy tiene una promesa que cumplir - dijo Kari sonriente  
- ¿Cuál promesa? - indagó Takeru mientras se sonrojaba levemente al ver a "Su" Hikari.  
- La promesa que le hizo a Mimi - dijo Tai de forma indiferente.  
  
El chico de 17 no tenía intenciones de seguir dialogando con los menores, así que se apresuró a su habitación. Al entrar caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer por el cansancio que sentía, pudo observar a su amigo Koushiro sentado en uno de los bordes de la cama, el chico tenía cara de naufragio.  
- Pensé que estabas dormido - dijo mientras lo veía - al menos esos informes me dieron Kari y TK  
- Si... ellos creen que estoy dormido todavía, pero de todas formas hace poco que desperté - replicó sin ánimo.  
- Dime algo Izzy - preguntó Tai con notable intriga - ¿Recuerdas que pasó anoche?  
Izzy observó como su interlocutor parecía entretenido esperando respuesta.  
- Yo... no recuerdo mucho en realidad; pero estoy seguro de que hice cosas vergonzosas... ¡Rayos! - dijo cambiando de tema - ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!  
- Eso se debe a los golpes que te diste.  
Koushiro miró los moretes que había en sus piernas, se paralizó.. era horrible no recordar las incoherencias que cometió.  
- ¡qué humillante! - dijo enojado, pero solo parecía estar molesto consigo mismo.  
- Ya... tranquilo Izzy, no es para que te arruines el día, cualquiera puede emborracharse.  
- Tai, dime por favor qué fue lo que hice; ¡necesito saberlo!  
  
La determinación que había en la voy de Izzy asombró a Taichi, su pelirrojo amigo seguro estaba preocupado por lo que pudo haber dicho la noche anterior.  
"Seguro no recuerda habernos confiado su más terrible secreto"  
- Mira Izzy, en realidad no pasó mucho - dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo - solo te pusiste un poco rebelde y cómico  
Entonces el castaño joven sacó una video - cinta de su mochila y lo introdujo en el reproductor.  
- Hay un video - dijo al fin - en éste video salen algunas cosas de las que hiciste.  
- ¿Me filmaron? - exclamó escandalizado - ¡Oh, no!  
  
Taichi encendió la TV y la video, Izzy pudo visualizar algunas escenas de su ebriedad, su rostro pálido agarró un poco de color por la vergüenza que le causaba el ver sus actos raros, aún así, parecía estar calmado.  
- ¿eso es todo? - preguntó  
- no, hay más, pero se trabó esta porquería.  
Koushiro vio que la noche anterior sus acciones habían sido chuscas, parecía liberado de la tensión diaria y eso no pareció molestarlo, su rostro adquirió curiosidad por saber que más había hecho y mientras Tai arreglaba la video él preguntaba.  
- ¿Qué más hice?  
- Te nos escapaste por tu terquedad de jugar a los "digimons", pero te encontramos en el parque.  
- Ya veo...  
- También te portaste muy afectivo con todos, especialmente con las chicas.  
Izzy volvió a enrojecerse, pero lo pasado ya no existía, además, él no tenía recuerdo alguno de aquellos sucesos...   
"ojalá recordara el haber sido afectivo" se dijo "debió ser agradable expresar mis sentimientos"  
Con un golpe (nada suave) que proporcionó Tai, la video volvió a funcionar.  
- ¿Ves que todo se arregla con golpes??  
- No todo - contestó mientras recordaba ciertos sucesos en el digimundo (ya sabrán que)  
- He aquí lo que quería que vieras - dijo Tai muerto de la risa - es importante que lo visualices porque tienes que cumplir cierta PROMESA.  
- ¿una promesa?  
- Solo ve esto.  
(no lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior pero cuando Izzy hablaba por teléfono con Mimi. Tai filmaba la conversación)  
- Hola, habla Izumi  
- Izzy, ¿en serio estás ebrio?? - pregunto carcajeándose, ella iría directo al asunto que le interesaba, no le gustaban los rodeos.  
- ¿Ebrio?? ¿yo?? ¡cómo crees, recuerda que soy casi un santo!, solo estoy mareado por culpa de las bestias que querían robarse el licor del papá de Matt, ¿Tu si me crees, verdad?  
- ....... jajajaja  
- Oye Mimi  
- Dime Izzy - Mimi parecía entretenida.  
- ¡Yo te quiero mucho!  
Joe frenó bruscamente y agudizó su oído como el resto de los presentes, pusieron más atención a las incoherencias de Koushiro.  
- ¿Qué dices?, ¡estás ebrio! - replicó bastante convencida.  
- Si no me crees te haré una promesa - dijo solemnemente - Prometo besarte en la boca cuando llegues a Odiaba  
Todos (claro que a excepción de él) lo miraron incrédulos, casi estallaron de la risa. Mimi sonrió triunfante, ya podía imaginarse la escena.. Izzy cuerdo estaría en grandes dificultades.  
- Es una promesa, amigo.  
La llamada se cortó, el crédito mensual para celular se agotó.  
  
Al oír y ver esa plática las pupilas del antiguo dueño de la cresta del conocimiento se agrandaron y perdieron por un instante esa profundidad tan característica que los dominaba; su boca se abrió de la impresión y su demás ser quedó estático.  
- ¡¿Qué voy ha hacer?! - mencionó cuando al fin pudo articular palabra  
- Ya sabes como es Mimi ¿Verdad?; así que debes cumplir esta promesa.  
- Yo estaba ebrio ¡No es una promesa válida! - argumentó tratando de defenderse, por supuesto que le agradaría besar a una mujer, pero no por una promesa de ese tipo y menos bajo esas circunstancias.  
Él estaba seguro de que Mimi, con tal de hacerlo sudar frío o ponerlo nervioso le obligaría a cumplir tal promesa en frente de todos los elegidos...  
Con su brillante ingenio tejió un plan, su rostro adquirió de nuevo la postura indiferente y fría que lo distinguía.  
- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Tai - ¿No estarás pensando en no ir, verdad?  
- Muy gracioso - dijo Izzy al notar el tono de ironía que empleó Tai en su última frase - pero ahora que lo mencionas te diré que mi estado actual de salud no es bueno, necesito reposar... además mis padres se molestarán cuando les diga lo que ocurrió y seguro que me castigarán; lo siento.. no iré  
- ¡por supuesto que irás! - amenazó el exlíder - los rodeos no son buenos, Izzy  
  
Él no tenía planeado discutir con Taichi ¿Quién era él para mandarle?; ni siquiera estaban en el digimundo, donde su amigo tenía la función de líder.  
- Debo irme, Tai - dijo nervioso - Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad, también por cuidar de mi  
- Te acompaño a tu casa - agregó el moreno.  
- Yo... puedo ir solo - "Ese Tai, quiere obligarme a toda costa a ir!!"  
- Vamos, Izzy, no seas Ingrato  
El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y su semblante se tornó triste, entonces volvió a tomar asiento en la blanda cama.  
- ¡Es que tu no entiendes! - replicó con ansiosa calma - se que ustedes quieren que la bese para divertirse... pero hay muchos factores que intervienen en un beso.  
- ¿No quieres besarla?  
- No se trata de querer o no, ese tipo de momentos son íntimos; además tu sabes que Mimi es un chica popular y experimentada y yo solo un novato inexperto - dijo serio, no podía tener la certeza de que a Mimi le interesara de verdad "ella debe haber tenido ya varios romances" pensó desilusionado.  
- Si, tienes razón, un beso es algo íntimo - calló unos segundos para luego proseguir - pero si tu no quieres besarla será mejor que se lo digas ¿No crees?   
- Tal vez, pero no quiero parecer un cobarde.  
  
Tai estaba perdiendo terreno, era difícil convencer a un chico más listo que él, entonces usó su último recurso...  
- Ayer todos te cuidamos Izzy, y en lo personal no me gusta cobrar favores pero...  
- ¿Por qué y para qué quieres que vaya?  
- Mimi es tu amiga, no importa realmente si la besas o no.. y créeme que si vas y le dices la verdad te verás menos cobarde que si huyes de ella.  
- ... creo que después de todo tienes razón, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarla.  
  
Taichi sonrió triunfante.  
- Solo una cosa más.  
- ¿Qué, Izzy?  
- No lleven la cámara de video  
- ......  
  
--  
  
Su mente estaba confundida, ahora iba hacia el aeropuerto con sus amigos para recoger a Mimi; él no había comprendido el porqué sus padres se habían casi "alegrado" (por así decirlo) con su acto de emborracharse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Padres" había dicho apenado "Lamento decepcionarlos; ayer bebí en exceso y...." ellos (sus padres) lo interrumpieron diciéndole "¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste?" "SI" había respondido el pelirrojo, él pudo notar como su madre sonreía "Es bueno que sepas que lo que hiciste está mal.... por cierto ¿Te divertiste?", Koushiro agrandó sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que en vez de reprenderlo le dijera eso? "No se si me haya divertido, madre.... tomé mucho; comprenderé si deciden castigarme, mi acción lo merece"  
"No hace falta castigarte, sabemos que no lo volverás a hacer"  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
En ese momento el padre de Yamatto y Takeru (él es el que los llevaba al aeropuerto) paró el auto, ya habían llegado a su destino.  
- Nos vemos - dijo el hombre secamente.  
- Gracias Señor Ishida - dijo Tai en coro con Sora, Daisuke, Izzy y Kari  
- Adios padre - agregó el hijo menor de aquel hombre.  
  
**En el Aeropuerto**  
  
- El vuelo en el que venía Mimi acaba de llegar - dijo Joe que los esperaba - en éste momento deben estar bajando del avión, por cierto ¿Dónde están Miyako, Cody (o Iori) y Ken?  
- Ellos no vendrán - dijo Davis, el nuevo líder de los elegidos - al parecer Yolei enfermó y Ken e Iori están cuidándola.  
Todos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, Tai casi se queda dormido (recuerden que estaba desvelado) pero Sora impidió que durmiera dándole un sermón. Matt miraba esa escena con recelo "Ellos parecen llevarse muy bien.... ella jamás será así conmigo" pensó de repente "¡qué estoy pensando!" volvió a decirse "Sora es mi amiga, solo eso"  
  
El apuesto joven rubio sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas, ese "alguien" le cubrió los ojos con las manos, él oyó una risita maliciosa y la identificó de inmediato.  
- Adivina quien soy - dijo esa femenina voz.  
- Mimi, deja de hacer esto - reprendió Yamatto  
Mimi le sonrió dulcemente; con viva mirada observó a sus amigos, no tardó en saludarlos efusivamente.  
- ¡Qué gusto me da verlos a todos! - gritó.  
- Mimi, no grites - dijo Joe - ¿Qué va a pensar la gente?  
- La gente va a pensar que está loca - afirmó Kari sonriendo.  
- Bah!, eso no tiene importancia - argumentó la chica mientras adoptaba una pose moderna y coqueta.  
- ¿Y tus padres? - preguntó TK  
- Ellos se fueron por su parte, les dije que quería estar con ustedes.  
La bella y extravagante chica adquirió una mirada Maliciosa, se acercó a Izzy y lo miró a los ojos, Koushiro se sonrojó, se apartó un poco y miró hacia el piso.  
- Y bien, Izzy - dijo en forma directa - ¿Vas a cumplir la promesa que me hiciste?  
  
Izzy se tornó lívido, notó como todas las miradas de los elegidos estaban estancadas en él, los nervios lo invadieron de una manera tremenda "¡Si tan solo ellos no estuvieran!, sería mucho más sencillo" se dijo, sabía de antemano que tenía que afrontar la consecuencia de su acto, pero el estar rodeados de entrometidos lo intimidaba.  
- Mimi... yo....  
- No creas que te zafarás de esto, Izzy - dijo Mimi tocándole la nariz coquetamente con su dedo índice de la mano derecha - ¡Debes besarme!  
- Pero ayer yo no era el de siempre; comprende por favor, esa promesa no es válida!!..  
- ¡Buaa! ¡Buaaaa! - fingió la chica - entonces cuando dijiste que me querías mentiste.  
- No llores Mimi - dijo Izzy - claro que no mentí. (él trataba de encontrar la manera de calmar a la dama).  
- Si no mentiste, ¿por qué no quieres besarme??!! - ella sabía que Izzy buscaría pretexto para no besarla, pero en el fondo de su ser ella deseaba ser besada por aquel joven tan serio e inteligente... seguiría insistiendo.  
- Mimi, tu eres mi amiga - defendió Koushiro  
- ¡VAMOS IZZY, BÉSALA! - dijo Daisuke emocionado por la escena  
- ¡¡Tu puedes hacerlo!! - agregó TK  
  
"Esto es el colmo" pensó Koushiro perdiendo la paciencia.  
- ¡CLARO QUE PUEDO HACERLO! - contestó molesto - pero no deben entrometerse.  
Todos guardaron silencio, entonces Izzy prosiguió.  
- Escucha Mimi, yo te hice una promesa y te la cumpliré; pero no habrá testigos ¿de acuerdo?  
- Entonces invítame a salir - dijo Mimi con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.  
- Está... bien - Replicó Izzy tartamudeando - ¿Hoy mismo?  
- ¡SI!  
--  
Los Digielegidos habían tomado unas sodas en la cafetería, ellos platicaban animadamente sobre ciertos temas sin importancia.. el tema favorito era recordar los sucesos del digimundo. Después de un tiempo de convivencia Mimi dijo entusiasta.  
- Izzy, es hora de iniciar la cita  
Si esperar contestación tomó al chico del brazo y lo arrastró (como quien dice) hacia la famosa cita, él solo la miró interrogante. Entonces se separaron del grupo, Izzy amenazó con infectar con mortífero virus a las computadoras de sus amigos si intervenían o espiaban en su "primera cita".  
--  
  
El sol de mediodía había desaparecido. Ahora los rayos que emitía el astro eran menos potentes, Mimi e Izzy caminaban por la ciudad, ella se había recargado en su amigo en forma confianzuda (ya saben que no era nada introvertida) y una enorme sonrisa hacía que su rostro se viera lleno de pureza.  
"¿Qué haré?" se preguntaba el chico "No tengo idea de cómo tratarla y adonde llevarla, ella es muy diferente a mi". Él realmente sentía estar en un laberinto sin salida; la miraba con frecuencia, en verdad era una linda chica y tal vez eso era lo que él temía "Ya debe haber salido con muchos otros chicos, y yo solo soy un inexperto ¡qué vergüenza!". No podía definir si le gustaba o no, jamás había usado su tiempo para pensar en eso.  
Koushiro miró el cine mientras caminaba.  
- ¿Quieres ir al cine, Mimi? - había cuestionado de forma caballerosa.  
- Si, estaría bien - dijo ella.  
  
Los boletos para películas románticas se habían agotado, así que el joven genio compró unos boletos para una película de terror, ya que era la única disponible.  
  
** En la sala de cine**  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser que sea la única película? - gritó exaltada - por lo que veo no eres nada romántico  
- oye, no es mi culpa.  
  
Es necesario agregar que la película atemorizó a Mimi y ello provocó gritos, llantos y continuos abrazos a su compañero; Izzy la miraba y con cierta ternura trataba de tranquilizarla, a Mimi le encantó ser consolada.  
- ¡qué bueno que se terminó la película!, al final resultó gustarme.  
- Pero si ni la viste por el miedo que tenías - dijo Izzy sonriendo, estaba teniendo un buen día.  
- Ya casi oscurece - replicó Mimi "Y todavía no me besa" pensó; una extraña atracción hacia Koushiro la dominaba, eso se debía a que Izzy no seguía el estereotipo del adolescente normal... él era diferente, todo un reto para ella.  
- ¿Quieres un helado? - le preguntó  
- Si - dijo ella - pero ya tengo que volver a mi casa  
- Entonces te comes el helado mientras caminamos.  
  
Izzy no compró helado (aún seguía un poco mareado J) pero Mimi se engulló uno doble de vainilla. Koushiro sabía que el momento de cumplir su promesa se acercaba y estaba asustado porque no sabía si ese beso sería "agradable"; "Debo tener valentía y creer que soy capaz de dar... amor" se repetía una y otra vez.  
  
Mimi terminó su helado y siguió caminando junto a su compañero "Se ve muy nervioso, quizás no debo presionarlo a que me bese".  
Ella se distrajo mirando a su alrededor, el sol se ocultaba por el ocaso; suspiró y pareció agradecerle al cielo por estar de nuevo en su patria. De pronto sintió que una mano sujetaba la suya, lógicamente esa mano era la de Koushiro, pero eso no impidió que se le enchinara la piel por el escalofrío.  
Izzy la jaló hacia él y la sujetó de la cintura, sonrió de forma nerviosa pero a la vez Mimi vio en él una gran determinación y.... ¿deseo?  
- Izzy.. - dijo ella - No tienes que hacerlo, pasé una tarde maravillosa.  
- Una promesa es una promesa - dijo él - y en verdad deseo cumplirla.  
  
El chico le dio un caluroso abrazo (y esta vez no estaba ebrio!), luego acarició el rostro de su amiga con una de sus varoniles manos; ya estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir como el dióxido de carbono de Mimi azotaba en su cara, fue una sensación agradable.  
  
Acercó su rostro al de Mimi y la besó suavemente, sin prisa y con extraña pasión; el color rojo había invadido los cachetes de ambos.  
Izzy podía sentirse conectado a Mimi por medio de aquellos tersos y radiantes labios rosa, era la primera vez que REALMENTE besaba a una chica (jeje, no recordaba los amistosos besos que había robado a Sora Y Kari); se separaron y se miraron unos instantes, por un impulso Mimi volvió a besarlo (esta vez el beso era más salvaje y apasionado).  
"Creo que debió gustarle" pensó Izzy con mucha felicidad "No encuentro otra teoría que explique el porque repite tan buen acto".  
  
Cuando el beso terminó, él le tomó la mano tímidamente y siguieron caminando hasta la casa de la exportadora de la pureza.  
- Mimi... - había dicho antes de que su coetánea se introdujera en su aposento - ¿En verdad la pasaste bien?  
- Claro Izzy - dijo ella sonriente - especialmente cuando me BESASTE.  
- ¿Ah, si?  
- Si, despistado ¿Qué no lo notaste?, en fin... después de todo tu eres así - ella guardó silencio unos segundos, pero reinició su habla con la siguiente cuestión, su tono de voz era extremadamente coqueto - Por cierto Izzy ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme otra promesa?  
El joven de 16 años sonrió, se dio la vuelta y le dijo.  
- Pues.... consígueme otra botella de tequila.  
--  
Su alma estaba tranquila ahora, respiró el contaminado aire de sus ciudad. Sentía que había realizado la mejor hazaña del mundo, esa hazaña no era la de haber besado a Mimi, sino el haber enfrentado su realidad.  
"¡Rayos!, no aguanto las ganas de llegar a casa y encender mi computadora" dijo mientras aceleraba su paso.  
  
FIN.  
  
  
Notas:  
Con este capítulo termino este fanfiction, espero les haya gustado.  
  
Cometarios a: ziddycm@hotmail.com  
  
  



End file.
